The compounds of the instant invention are known for use as herbicides. Such disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,773 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,967. These patents, however, do not teach use of such herbicides on plantation crops. Plantation crops are an important market and crops such as citrus, sugarcane, coffee, banana, oil palm, etc. are very important to mankind's diet. Also, plantation crops such as rubber are an important source of an industrial raw material. These crops are cultivated particularly in regions of the Pacific rim and South America. A need therefore exists for herbicidal material which are useful for treating plantation crops such as those mentioned.